


Flashcards

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Countries Using Human Names, Fangirl!Kiku, Love Confessions, M/M, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Sebastian gives Feli a suggestion on how to confess to Ludwig.





	Flashcards

**Author's Note:**

> For Ella bc she's the best person I know and I love her a lot.

Feliciano leaned up against the trunk of a tree. He was waiting for his big brother, Lovino and little brother, Sebastian. He was going to ask them for advice as they walked home from school. Lovino was sure to be either a little confused or a little angry, honestly, it was a leap whenever he talked to his brother about this kind of thing.

Lovino and Sebastian walked up to the tree, Lovino motioning for Feliciano to follow him. Of course he was going to follow him, what else would he do? "Hey, Lovi," Feliciano started, "What's the best way to ask someone out?" He was admittedly nervous for the older Italian's reply and he hoped Lovino wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Lovino stopped walking. "The fuck, Feli?" He spun around to look at his brother. They could hear Sebastian laughing a little in the background.

"W-well..." he stuttered, " I want to ask Ludwig out." He paused. "And I don't know how.

Lovino shook his head and laughed a little. But it wasn't a "haha, that's funny" laugh, it was an "I'm really fucking pissed" laugh. Truth be told, Feliciano was a little scared for himself and Ludwig. "I'm going to fucking castrate that potato," he murmured to himself.

"No no, Fratello," Feliciano soothed, putting his hands out like he was trying to tame a wild animal," I love him very much. If you do that I will be very sad." He didn't really know what the word "castrate" meant, but knowing his brother, it was bound to be something bad.

Lovino shrugged. "I don't care if you love him or not, I care that he now has the potential to break your heart into a million pieces." The teen's shoulders were tense and his curl was drooping. He looked into Feliciano's eyes with almost murderous intent, sending shivers down Feliciano's spine. "I won't castrate him if you promise to have nothing to do with him from now on."

Feliciano couldn't promise that! He couldn't give up Ludwig just because his brother didn't like him. So, as Lovino stormed home, way in front of them, he decided he may as well ask his younger brother for advice. "What do you think, Sebastian?" he asked, wondering if a grade school kid could even help him.

Sebastian seemed to think on it a moment before replying, "Well, I remember when in one of the younger grades this kid named Peter asked this one girl out. He used flashcards," Sebastian replied. They walked a ways and Feliciano was really confused. How could he ask Ludwig out using flashcards? The younger seemed to sense his confusion and continued. "Like, he had a bunch of questions lined up to ask her so it wouldn't make her suspicious. Maybe you could use like study questions? Then, before the recess bell rang, he asked her the last question, which was 'will you go out with me?'"

Feliciano totally got it now! This was perfect. Lud would totally fall for that. And, if he was trying to get the right answer, he would think about it and answer honestly. "Thank you, Sebby!"

"Yeah, no problem."

\---

Feliciano and Ludwig were at Ludwig's house, studying for a test. Kiku would be there soon and Gilbert might join them later for dinner so Feliciano had to be quick about this. "Okay, Luddy, I have flashcards for me to test you with," he told, smiling and holding up his cards.

Ludwig glanced over and tilted his head a little, making Feliciano's heart squeal. "You usually don't study and ditch us to take naps," he observed.

"Well, this is a big test and Lovi will be angry if I fail," he countered smoothly, beginning to flip to the first card. "Alright, in what year did the Holy Roman Empire dissolve?"

Ludwig still looked uncertain but answered anyway. "Was it 1806?" he asked after thinking about it. They continued on with the questions for awhile until Kiku rang the doorbell. He'd have to be quick before Gilbert let him in and he came in.

"Alright, Luddy, last question," he announced while flipping through the cards, "Will you go out with me?"

The German didn't respond for a while and time seemed to slow. He was taken aback, it seemed, and the more silence that filled the room, the faster Feliciano's heart beat and the deeper his stomach sank. He was going to say no! It'd be so awkward for Kiku. Ludwig was too polite to ask him to leave during the middle of their study session and Feliciano wasn't sure he could either way; his legs felt his jelly and he was shaking very violently. Eventually, Ludwig got up and crossed the room, placing a hand on this shoulder to make him stop shaking. "Feliciano," came his rough voice, unusually soft, "I would love to go out with you."

At first, the Italian couldn't process those words, so he just sat there in a stupor. Then when he did understand what was said, his face lit up in a very bright smile. He jumped up to hug his boyfriend, if he could call him that. "Thank you so much!" he excitedly squealed, looking up at Ludwig. Ludwig smiled back down at him. "But be careful," he warned, "Lovi is really mad that I'm asking you out and he doesn't really want us hanging out anymore."

The blonde just shook his head, still smiling. "He won't be able to keep me from you, Feli," he said. before either of them knew it, their mouths were pressed together and Gilbert was in the room with Kiku. Feliciano jumped back from the embrace, entire face red.

"Well, well," Gilbert chuckled, "Lud were you about to get laid?"

Feliciano glanced over at him to see the younger German blushing and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "No, Gil," he replied, "Feli just asked me out."

The next thing that sounded was unlike anything any of them had heard ever. Kiku screamed. Everyone looked at him and his hands flew to his mouth. Now his face was red too. "I'm sorry!" he immediately apologized, "It's not... It's not like I disapprove of your relationship. It's just, you two are so cute together and I've been waiting years for you to get over yourselves and just kiss! Francis agrees and he thinks you two should have sex. But don't tell him I said that."

They were shocked. Not because of the fact that Francis wanted them to do it, everyone knew that, but because Kiku just had an outburst! It was so uncharacteristic of him to do that, and talk for so long too. Feliciano took the reins of the situation. "Thanks, Kiku!" He smiled and reached for Ludwig's hand, which the German eagerly took. "It's nice to know that our friend supports us!"

Kiku looked relieved and even sighed out a breath of what had to have been relief. "Well, congrats, you two!" Gilbert said, walking over and clapping his brother on his back. "I'll order a pizza to celebrate!"

\---

Feliciano decided to stay over at Ludwig's for the night so he could avoid his brother for at least a couple more hours. They were watching a movie in Lud's room when Feliciano decided to crawl into his lap and cuddle. The German didn't mind it. In fact, he'd been hoping to be close to his new boyfriend. He allowed the Italian to hold his hands and fidget with them, the contact was nice. "Hey, Lud?"

"Yeah?"

"We've known each other since we were little kids and I thought you should know that I've always been in love with you."

  


"I... I love you too, Feliciano."

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I don't remember writing this at all.


End file.
